Project Abstract The Idaho Department of Health and Welfare (DHW) Food Protection Program and Idaho?s seven local public health districts (districts) have been enrolled in the retail program standards (Standards) for nearly twenty years. The Standards serve as the foundation for the IDHW Food Protection Program and are used as a tool for continues program improvement. This funding opportunity will allow DHW to retain the current Health Program Specialist who has been working towards conformance with the Standards since 2017. Additionally, this funding opportunity will provide an opportunity for DHW and the districts to build a stronger relationship resulting in a consistent food inspection program and food safety across the state. The first priority is to complete a data collection and risk-factor study. To achieve this goal, all seven districts will submit data to DHW for analysis and dissemination. Intervention strategies will be prioritized based on the results and in consultation with the districts to reduce the incidence of priority risk-factor violations. The second priority will be standardization of one lead Environmental Health Specialist (EHS) from each district. Following a train-the-trainer model, the lead will continue standardization activities with local staff until all staff are standardized at the local level. This will continue the effort to bring inspection uniformity throughout the state. The third priority will be hosting a 2-day workshop covering Hazard Analysis & Critical Control Point and Special Processes. This workshop will provide expertise to food safety inspection officers dealing with these complex matters in Idaho. The fourth priority is to expand community outreach. DHW will develop a short educational video covering requirements pertaining to temporary food establishments to decrease the amount of risk-factor violations that are observed by local EHS staff and by reconvening the food safety coalition. This funding opportunity will also make it possible for the Food Protection Program manager to attend the self-assessment and verification course offered by the Food and Drug Administration and the National Environmental Health Association, which will help with the completion of the self-assessment in 2021.